Just Like You
by Hatsu and Lolo
Summary: If Norway had ended up with a little sister instead of a brother. How well can all the male Nordics raise a girl? Fem!Iceland
1. The Ice Land

A cold wind whipped around Norway's head as he stood at the helm of his ship, staring ahead at the recently-spotted land. They'd been sailing for weeks trying to find this area, and it had finally come into view a few minutes ago. The oars pushed through the water, slowly accelerating the ship towards the shoreline that was less than a mile up ahead. This was the moment every viking had been waiting for. Behind Norway came the irritating laugh of Denmark, who came up beside him and took a swig from his huge tankard.

Norway turned around to face the Dane and rolled his eyes, "Are you really drinking right now?"

"Yep!" Denmark replied with a grin, his voice slightly slurred by the alcohol. "Gotta stay in top form, you know?"

"I'd better not need to scrape you off the front of the ship later," Norway sighed. "You weren't invited, I'll remind you again."

"Aw, come on." Denmark slung a heavy arm over the small blonde. Norway cringed back from the Dane's intoxicated breath. "You say you're gonna go discover some new place, of course I gotta come along. Though it's not fun being surrounded by nothing but Norwegian men, lemme tell ya."

Norway shoved the man away from him and the drunkard immediately lost his balance and tumbled backwards into one of the men rowing the ship. The man rowing had managed to catch Denmark, but had to let go of the oar as he did so.

"Watch it," Norway snapped. "Honestly, pull yourself together. We're almost there."

"Aye, aye cap'n." Denmark lazily saluted the Norwegian before promptly passing out.

"Idiot." the Norwegian muttered.

"Just leave him there," he instructed his men, "focus on getting to shore safely." Norway thought for a moment. "And someone stash all the alcohol."

A more than a few men jumped to comply to that last command. It had been a long journey for everyone with Denmark aboard. The rest of the voyage was smooth rowing with the exception of the waves that brought them close to the shore.

Rocks dotted the shoreline, their color matching the cloudy grey sky above. The rowers steered expertly around them, managing to successfully land the ship on the pebbly beach. Norway jumped out first, looking behind them. The rest of the fleet was making good time coming in.

The remaining crew began to unload what they had on the ship onto the shoreline. Denmark was left alone on the boat, his face as pale as a dead man.

"Where should we set up camp?" a burly viking asked.

"Find a place with solid ground that won't be buried by the tide," Norway answered. "I want some men out to explore the immediate area as well."

The muscular man nodded and moved away to relay the orders. By then, the others were landing and unloading. Norway walked over to give out orders to each of them. The main order being to unload the ships. The men began unloading the supplies, setting up a temporary camp on the premesis. Within a half hour, they had assembled a decent living area for themselves.

Denmark, unfortunately for the Norwegians, had woken up and somehow had found the alcohol. Norway had to swipe the bottle from the Dane and throw it into the ocean. To nobody's surprise, Denmark actually dove in after it. He came back out sopping wet, bottleless, and thankfully sober because of it. Norway stood on the shore, watching him with his arms crossed.

"Did you have a nice swim?" he asked.

"Yeah actually, a bit chilly, though." Denmark shrugged, beginning to unbuckle his belt so that he could wring the water out of his tunic then let it dry.

"This whole place is pretty chilly," Norway commented. "We should be used to it, though."

"Yeah. It's always ball-shrivelling cold back home." Denmark beat his shirt against his legs a few times. "But check it out. There are chunks of ice everywhere. There's even snow on the beach."

"An ice land," the Norwegian commented dryly.

"Norway..." the Norwegian glanced over at the Dane who was rubbing his arms to keep warm, "where's camp? I want to get some dry clothes."

"Maybe our camp is over there where everyone is gathered with our things." he replied, sarcastically.

"...Ah."

The two nations walked over to the main camp, observing the progress.

"So how long are we sticking around?" Denmark asked.

"I'm only staying about a week," Norway answered. "I'm taking a few men and one ship. I only came to oversee the arrival. As for you, I don't care what you do."

The two stood in silence, listening to the waves crash against the pebbles. A smirk slowly spread across the Dane's features, "So you don't care what I do?"

"As long as it doesn't involve getting drunk on my ship again." Norway responded, smoothly.

"So if there happens to be a nation roaming around... I can have it?"

Norway glanced at the tall Dane sharply. "Excuse me, who is the one colonizing here? If there is one of us, it goes to me."

"You're the one who said that you don't care what I do!" Denmark pointed out, grinning.

"I care if it involves taking what's rightfully mine."

"Be more specific next time, sheesh." a gust of wind blew passed the two nations, reminding Denmark that he still needed a tunic.

He forced down a cold shudder and hunted one up, pulling it over his head and sighing in relief when the biting cold was lessened. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Look around." Norway gestured for the blond to follow him.

"Great! That sounds like an adventure!"

Norway told his second-in-command what to do in his absence, and he and Denmark took off. The land around the beach was fairly flat, but there wasn't much around.

Denmark sighed, "When'll we find the kid?"

Norway stared at the viking, "I've heard they take a while before they come out..."

"Yeah, I suppose," Denmark pondered. "We haven't even been here two hours. Hell, the place isn't even named."

"That's right. There's no way there'd be a new nation now. It might not even show up until after we leave."

"If you don't see it before you leave, can I-"

"No."

"-find it for you?" Denmark finished, his broad smile faltering.

"Let me ask you something." Norway crossed his arms as he walked. "How are you figuring on getting back to the mainland?"

The Dane's grin slipped off completely, replaced with a confused expression. "Hitch a ride with some of your guys?"

The small Norwegian shook his head. "Wrong. After I leave with a few other men, no other ships are coming or leaving. Which means if you want to get back home, you're coming with me."

"...Dammit."

**XxX**

That night after supper, the vikings and nations immediately went to sleep. Norway and Denmark laid out their mats not too far from the rest of the crew. As soon as they were settled, Denmark said, "Norway?"

"What?"

"So we're going to leave Ice by itself if we don't find it before we leave?"

"...Ice?"

"That's my nickname for it!"

"Why?"

"Because you said it yourself. It's an ice land. And you didn't answer the question."

Norway rolled over on his back and stared up at the stars. "I suppose so. There's nothing we can do about it if that happens."

"It just doesn't feel right, you know?"

"People like us are capable of raising themselves," Norway pointed out. "It's not like anything that bad would come of it."

"I know, but...look at people like Switzerland. Or Sweden."

"You subjugated Sweden."

"Hehe, Finland too. But that's not the point."

Denmark cleared his throat, "I think we should search for Ice."

"Hm."

"Come on, imagine the small thing living amongst all these guys!" Denmark gestured towards the snoring men.

Norway raised his eyebrows, though he knew the Dane wouldn't be able to see it. "What is wrong with my men?"

"Well..." There was a long hesitation. "What if Ice is a girl?"

Norway choked on his saliva, thinking he didn't hear the Dane right, "What?"

"What if Ice_ is _a girl?"

"That's ridiculous. There are rarely female nations."

"Although rare, it _could_ happen."

"If that happens, I'll let you drink as much as you want on the way home," Norway replied flatly, rolling his eyes.

"You know I'm going to hold you to that."

"Get some sleep." was the Norwegian's reply as he yawned.

"Fine." True to form, Denmark was asleep in moments.

XxX

Norway, and the rest of his company, were up at the crack of dawn. Denmark, on the other hand, slept until the sun was fairly high in the sky and only awoke when Norway kicked him in the ribs.

Denmark groaned, holding his side, before snapping, "Hey, what was that for?!"

"You've been asleep for hours."

"So you kick me?!" Denmark questioned, glaring at the blond standing before him.

He shrugged, "It was easier to do."

"Ass," Denmark grumbled, before sitting up and getting dressed, rubbing at the bruise flowering on his side.

"Get over it. You wanted to come, you're going to help out."

Without another word, Denmark followed Norway to a camp now moved further from the beach. Finally, he asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Stay out of the way."

"Alright! ...wait, what?"

"You heard me." Norway gave the Dane a fixed stare and got a whine in return.

"Oh come ooon, I thought we were actually going to do something today!" Denmark stuck out his lower lip.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Norway decided to humor the man. Big mistake.

"But of course!" a smile broke out on Denmark's face, "I was thinking we can go find Ice!"

Norway facepalmed. "What did we talk about yesterday?"

"You said there was no way Ice could exist after only two hours." Denmark flashed a thumbs up. "It's been a whole night now."

Norway stared, "You really want to find it, don't you?"

"I am not abandoning Ice, dammit." Denmark replied, firmly.

"...Alright."

Denmark cheered and Norway pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to drive away the inevitable headache. He could be such a child...

"Okay. So where should we start?" Denmark asked, pacing now.

"The shore."

"What kind of kid wants to hang out at some rocky place?" Denmark scoffed, clearly disapproving.

"I would."

"Yeah, well..." Denmark waved his arms. "Well, you're weird!"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Norway smirked slightly. "I'm disappointed."

"I hope Ice doesn't end up like you." Denmark replied, ignoring Norway's response.

"He will."

Denmark rounded on him at the speed of light. "How do you know that?!"

"I'm the one colonizing." Norway huffed out his breath. "Don't you have a nonexistant child to search for?"

"...Shut up!" were the only words Denmark could think of in response to that. Before Norway could reply, he then added, "I'm getting some mead."

"More alcohol?"

"Yeah!" Denmark stalked away angrily.

"Because the kid will really appreciate being found by a hungover drunkard," Norway called after him.

"Again, Norge, shut up!"

Norway rolled his eyes and started for the beach.

"Way to give up so easily!" Norway snapped loudly. Honestly, he hadn't even wanted to come on this snipe hunt, but it irritated him even more to see the instigator be so pathetic.

Denmark halted and twitched, and then whirled around and came marching up the beach towards him. "No I sure as hell am not giving up! Let's go for it!"

**Lolo: Hiya everyone! Welcome to our first uploaded fanfiction on this shared account. I'm KokoLolo and I'm proud to say that this chapter was seriously fun to write with the awesome Hatsu Yukiya.**

**Hatsu: See, we were trying to get further in our other story that's on my account that's really awesome (yes I will self-advertise) but this one plot bunnied us to death. So...voila!**

**Lolo: Heh, bunnied.**

**Hatsu: It's a verb now.**

**Lolo: That is interesting. Anyways...**

Thank you for taking the time to click and read!

**Hatsu: It'd be great if you guys could review~ The chapters come faster the more you do!**

**Lolo: Yes. Thank you! Catch you next chapter!**

**Hatsu: Bye :D**


	2. Discoveries and Disappointment

The two started down the pebbly beach, both keeping a sharp eye for a small child. Denmark even proceeded to call for the nation by using his pet name he gave the child. "Ice! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Norway didn't say anything, considering the whole process a waste of time. He rolled his eyes as Denmark raised his voice higher. "Ice, where the hell are you?!"

"Denmark, this is pointless." Norway informed the Danish man, clearly bored.

Denmark picked up a rock, looked under it, and set it down. "It is not!"

"Yes it is. And why did you just do that?"

"Ice could be a baby for all we know." Denmark explained as he picked up another rock to look under it. Norway was tempted to push the rock down on his head.

"Even a baby wouldn't fit under rocks," Norway said sharply.

"...a really small baby."

"And you are still an idiot." the Norwegian said, bluntly.

Denmark jumped to his feet after putting down the rock, "At least I care about Ice! You don't seem to give a damn whether it's alive or not."

"Because it probably isn't!" Norway retorted. "Why don't you just accept that?"

"Because I'm sure it's alive!"

"It hasn't even been two days!"

"Two days or not, I'm looking." Denmark snapped, walking up ahead.

Norway shook his head, irritated with the Dane already, "You do that. I'm heading back to camp."

"Fine!"

Norway turned on his heel and stalked away, hating how the Dane broke through his stoic facade all the time. Honestly, why did they spend so much time with each other? Denmark always seems to think they're the greatest of friends, but all he did was make life difficult for the Norwegian. When he returned to camp, one of his men asked, "Where's the annoying blond?"

"He's off searching for the child."

"Speaking of," another one piped up, "this place was named."

"Named what?" Norway asked curiously. Well, he supposed that if the men were going to settle there then they had the right to name the place.

"The land!"

"We're calling it Iceland."

Norway stared. It sounded like something Denmark would've come up with. Then again, it did make sense considering the ice chunks scattered around the shore and the cold weather. He thought back to his comment from the other day-"It's an ice land-and smirked. It wasn't difficult to see where they had come up with the name.

"How d'you like it?" the man who brought the topic up asked.

"Creative." Norway commented, joining the group. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud crash. The group turned to see Denmark, who had stumbled back looking defeated.

"There's no kid."

Norway raised one eyebrow. "You don't say."

"Yeah... I'll check again tomorrow though." Denmark noticed the vikings had returned to what they were doing, ignoring him. t was still early afternoon, but there was quite a bit of work that needed doing. The whole crew sans Denmark (who puttered around looking put out) put forth their best efforts and by the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. In fact, many of them just about fell asleep while eating their nightly meal. Denmark, despite being tired, was the one talking the loudest all throughout supper, stating how he was close to finding Iceland that day. The rest of the men just smiled and nodded, occasionally looking to Norway nervously, at which point the nation would catch Denmark's attention by insulting him one way or another. Each time Denmark would just brush the insult off as if he were unaffected by it. Instead he would start babbling about some adventure that made completely no sense to the Norwegians.

Norway largely ignored the stories, having been present for most of them. It wasn't until Denmark began getting into his subjugation of Sweden and Finland that he interrupted, calling for everyone to go to sleep and prepare for the next day. His orders were followed quickly, and soon all the lanterns were put out.

The next day wasn't eventful in the slightest. The Norwegians decided it was in their best interest to just let Denmark sleep as long as possible, and managed to get a lot done without him causing disruptions every few minutes. When the Dane finally did awake, he took off immediately to continue his search for the new Iceland. The rest of the day was uneventful for the Norwegians. They would often hear a distant 'Ice!' from Denmark, but other than that, they could work in peace.

The same process went for the next day, and the next. Denmark seemed to become less enthusiastic as time went on, returning to camp each day with a downcast look to match the gloomy, overcast night during supper, Denmark was unusually quiet and picking at his food instead of inhaling it. The other men were pleasantly surprised with the Dane's new attitude.

"Have you finally given up?" Norway asked him quietly. Denmark shrugged.

"I dunno. I just wanted it to be real, you know?"

"Give it time, and it will be," Norway answered, wondering why he suddenly felt the need to comfort the Dane.

"Alright." he sighed in reply. He forced on a weak smile, "I'm heading to bed, Norge." The blond man stood up went to his mat to get some sleep, his mind thinking of places to look.

"Is he still down about not finding Ice?" a rather short yet stout viking asked.

"Yes."

"Is it really that big a deal?" another asked. The whole group was beginning to look curious. Norway put his chin in his palm.

"It's a big deal," he answered. "There aren't very many people like us, you see."

"Hey, why don't we join 'im tomorrow?" one suggested to the others, "it's a kid! How hard can it be?"

Norway glanced over at the one who spoke, "Extremely."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"A small child in such a large place?" Norway sighed. "It's harder than it looks. The Dane was searching under rocks during the first day. Besides, we don't even know if Iceland's been born yet."

"True..." one of the men murmured after a brief silence.

"We should get some sleep." Norway excused himself as he started his way to his sleeping mat.

The men dispersed, muttering quietly amongst themselves. Soon, the whole camp had fallen into a peaceful silence, puntuated only by the sound of the occasional snore.

In the early morning before the sun had even risen, Norway awoke to the sound of cluttering. He didn't think much of it at first, thinking it was a small rodent running through their things. However, when he heard the sound of the stacked firewood tumbling down, he knew this was bigger than a rodent and had jolted awake.

Nobody else seemed to have noticed, but Denmark stirred slightly in his sleep. Norway reached and grabbed the dagger he kept within arms reach and slowly stood up, keen eyes searching the camp. All his men were in place, so it wasn't just an early riser... He cautiously walked over to the scattered logs and frowned. What could have done this? It looked as if someone had bumped into the pile. His ears perked when he heard the scampering of feet hitting the dirt. He turned around swiftly, trying to catch the culprit, but they had evidently taken shelter behind some of the other supplies. Maybe it was some wild animal?

Norway steadied the dagger, ready for anything to jump out at him then slowly approached the stacked supplies. Before he saw what the creature was, he raised the weapon in front of him and jumped into view. A small shriek pierced the Norwegian's ears, and he lowered the weapon on confusion. What...?

He blinked back his confusion when he saw a small girl wearing a long dress. Her most notable feature being her silver white hair that was styled into a bob cut.

Well, Norway certainly couldn't remember bringing a little girl along. So that meant...

Oh god.

Denmark was right.

Why did Denmark have to be right? Norway couldn't find anything to say to the girl. He was speechless.

He held the child's violet gaze, stunned, until he heard a shuffling behind him.

"Norge?"

Ah hell. Of all the bad times for Denmark to actually wake up early...

He hissed to the Dane, "Be quiet."

Denmark didn't listen and instead when he saw the young nation, cheered. Loudly. He pointed at her, flailing, "I can't believe it! We found Iceland!"

Norway had never seen a child flee so quickly. She was running as if she was on fire.

"Aw shit!" Denmark exclaimed, his voice still raised. "WAIT COME BACK!" He took off after her. The Norwegian watched the Dane chase the nation then turned around to wake his men up. They needed to catch that child before she became too scared to even see one of them. On second thought, that might be a bad idea...who knew how she would react to seeing a huge hoard of men chasing after her?

Norway stood torn between waking them up and chasing after Denmark and Iceland himself. In the end, he chose the former, tearing after the two as quickly as he could. He managed to catch up with Denmark who was trailing close behind a now screaming Iceland. The Icelander turned sharply into the trees, hiding from the two men. Norway lunged forward and grabbed the hem of Denmark's tunic, halting the man in his tracks.

"Stop!" he hissed, "all you're doing is frightening her."

"But Norge! We finally found her, we can't lose her yet." Denmark protested, but did listen to Norway's instructions.

"Denmark, I need for you to stay here until I return."

Denmark pouted, but stood silent as Norway strode warily into the forest. He had enough experience with others like him to know nations were a crafty bunch, newborn or not. For all he knew, Iceland could be waiting in a tree waiting to ambush him from above.

"Iceland?" he called softly, scanning the area.

He heard rustling in the bushes as if the girl was crawling through them. With no hesitation, the Norwegian went up to the bushes, his dagger sheathed so that he wouldn't scare her again.

"Iceland?" he repeated. "I'm not the crazy Dane. You can come out, it's alright."

There wasn't any response, which Norway had been half-expecting. He turned around, figuring she would come back out if she thought he was leaving. He took a few steps forward, and nearly tripped when something tugged on the end of his cape. Norway looked over his shoulder to see the little girl gazing up at him with big, fearful eyes. Norway kneeled down to look her in the eyes. At this height, he could fully see how tiny Iceland was.

"Hello," he said quietly, giving her a small smile. Iceland didn't smile back, but said in a high, even voice, "Who are you?"

There was an impressive silence as Norway thought on how to introduce himself. Finally, the Norwegian replied, "My name is Norway. What is yours?"

The young girl murmured, "Iceland." She was fiddling with her long sleeves that were covering her small hands.

"I'm like you, Iceland," he told her. She looked up at him wonderingly.

"Really?" Iceland blinked.

Norway nodded. "We're the same."

Iceland bit her lip, "I thought I was by myself..." She wiped her eyes, trying to dry the tears that had formed.

"It's alright." Norway placed a hand on her left shoulder in his way of comforting her without frightening the youth too much.

Iceland startled the Norwegian by throwing her arms around his neck. Immensely surprised, Norway awkwardly wrapped his arms around her small frame and lifted her off her feet.

"You're safe now," his quiet voice reassured the Icelander.

"The rocks by the water were pokey..." she buried her face into the Norwegian's shoulder blade. Norway frowned. What has this...? Oh.

"Was that where you woke up?" he asked the small girl who nodded.

Norway patted her back, secretly feeling a spark of smug satisfaction. And Denmark said she wouldn't want to be on the beach.

"That must have been lonely," he said aloud to Iceland, feeling a sudden surge of protectiveness. She really was tiny... "You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll be with you."

Iceland looked up at him, her wide violet eyes full of tears. "You will?" She gave a large sniff and wiped her eyes. "Like a brother?"

This comment really hit Norway. He hadn't had a sibling before and the closest he had ever gotten was, well, Denmark. The Norwegian gave her a light smile, "Yes... like a brother."

And for the first time, Norway saw a smile cross Iceland's small face. It better suited her than the frown she wore before.

"So I'm your little sister." The smile on Iceland's face spread into a grin, and the protective feeling Norway had before intensified. He adjusted Iceland in his arms and coughed.

"There's another one of us here. A person like us. He's annoying, but he listens to me. I won't let him do anything to you, alright?"

"Was he the one who was chasing me?" Iceland asked the elder.

"Yes. His name is Denmark."

"I don't like him."

Norway snorted involuntarily. "I don't much, either. But you learn to deal with it. Are you ready to go meet him?"

"Not really..." Iceland admitted,uncomfortable with the idea of meeting the man who scared her.

"You'll have to meet him eventually." Norway replied, already beginning to walk back.

"But he's weird."

Norway laughed outright at that. "Don't worry." His free hand stroked her hair. "I'm protecting you, remember?"

Iceland didn't answer, but squirmed a little in his arms. He carried her back to where Denmark was waiting impatiently. The Dane was pacing in a circle when Norway had returned. Denmark immediately stopped mid-circle to greet the two, "Norge! You have her. Heh. I told she was going to be a girl and wow. You're carrying her. No clue how you did that considering she was running from us." the Dane rambled on before hurrying up to the girl who was refusing to look at the man.

Denmark leaned in close to the two of them, and Iceland buried her face in Norway's neck.

"Aw, come on," he said, sounding disappointed, "can you look at me? Please?"

"No." Iceland's voice was muffled by the fabric of Norway's cape. "I don't like you."

Spluttering a bit, the Dane looked to Norway for help. Norway shrugged and said flatly, "She doesn't like you."

"What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Chase after her while screaming like a crazed maniac."

"I didn't think that would scare her!"

"You don't think much at all."

Iceland giggled very faintly, then peeked out shyly, getting a glimpse of Denmark's face before hurriedly hiding her own again.

"She looked at me. I think that counts as something!" Denmark grinned triumphantly.

"Not at all."

"Stop it." Denmark rolled his eyes at the Norwegian before returning his attention back to Iceland.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked, pouting a bit. There was no answer. "Icelaaand."

The girl ignored him to Denmark's dismay. He whined yet again and this time Norway snapped, "Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you?!"

"I spent the last two days looking for her..." Denmark replied, disappointment in his tone.

"Suck it up. Let's go back to camp, alright?"

Denmark grumbled, "How come she likes you?" but followed along.

Along the way, Denmark walked behind the two glaring at whatever his eyes laid on first. Iceland even peeked a few times to see the Dane shooting a sour expression at a puffin.

A puffin...

Iceland's head shot up, staring at the puffin with an entranced expression. Norway stopped and turned around to see what she was looking at.

"Hm? What is it?"

"A puffin! See?" she pointed up at the sky, smiling. She had seen a few before disturbing the vikings. "I want one to keep."

"You want a puffin?"

The child nodded.

"They're pretty," she said.

Denmark stared at her. "Those things cause nothing but trouble," he said. "They were getting into the supplies."

Norway sent the blond a warning look before saying, "Perhaps we can get you one."

"What?!"

Norway had to smile when he saw Iceland's face light up. "Really?"

Behind them, Denmark shook his head.

"Yes, I don't see why not."

"I can name a lot of reasons on why you shouldn't get one!" Denmark added his two cents into the conversation.

"I don't know how we'!l catch one, though." Norway continued disregarding Denmark.

"That's reason number one!"

"Shut up," Norway and Iceland chorused together. Denmark halted in his tracks, flabbergasted, before throwing his arms up.

"Fantastic! We've picked up a mini-Norge!"

Norway himself couldn't deny the pleasure that statement brought him.

"Whatever, 'cause you know what? I don't care anymore." Denmark sped up his pace so that he was ahead of them, "I'll leave you two to your bird hunting!"

Norway looked down at Iceland. "We can't just leave him by himself. Do you absolutely need one today?"

Iceland shook her head silently, and the two of them followed Denmark's trail back to the campsite.

The other men greeted Norway and Iceland with open arms. None of them were in her face like Denmark was and that was just the way she liked it. The blond gawked at the sight of Iceland shyly saying 'hello' to the burly men. Denmark sulked completely until nightfall, lurking around the camp with a surly expression. One could tell from a glance that he was not happy about the way Iceland had turned out.

The girl obviously didn't fit his expectations. After a hearty meal, it was time for bed, only Denmark left the premises, stating he'd rather sleep on the rocky, cold beach.

"Just watch," Norway whispered to his little sister, "After about an hour he'll come back."

It was true. Just as Iceland was beginning to fall asleep herself, Denmark came traipsing back grumpily, though settling back away from the settlers. Norway could tell that in the morning, his bad mood would be gone replaced with a burning desire to win the new nation's affections. He looked down at Iceland, who had curled up close to him and was sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling softly.

She was certainly not what he expected, but he was thankful to had found her before he left. He smiled. He had a little sister! He mentally decided that he was going to catch her a puffin before they leave later on in the week.

But for now, he needed sleep. And he drifted off into a slumber himself.

**A/N:**

**Hatsu: [insert endless keysmash] ALL OF MY FEELZ. SO MUCH CUTE.**

**Lolo: My heart was about to explode while writing this and then HATSU HERE POSTS THIS ADORABLE PICTURE ON FACEBOOK AND I JUST ABOUT DIED.**

**Hatsu: I WAS ON A CREATIVE STREAK I HAD TO DRAW IT OKAY**

**Lolo: She drew a picture of Norway carrying Iceland.**

**Hatsu: I'll scan it and post it on DeviantArt so all you lovelies can see it.**

**Lolo: It is pretty and adorable.**

**Hatsu: Aww thank you! And to the people who fav'd and followed...THANK YOU! You all should review. Updates come faster when you do.**

**Lolo: Please do! We insist!**

**Hatsu: Preasu!**


	3. Bonding, Sort Of

It was mid morning when Denmark had awaken. By that time, the other men were already at work. The Dane noticed that Iceland and Norway had already left the camp, likely getting the puffin Norwegian promised the child. Denmark scowled at the empty sleeping spot of the two other nations before deciding to suck it up and go find them. He absolutely had to make Iceland like him.

He went up to one of the Norwegians and asked, "Hey where did Norge and Ice head off to?"

"He didn't say," he replied, shrugging, "but I saw them head off to the beach..."

Denmark immediatly took off that way, and soon spotted the two of them picking their way over the larger rocks, not a puffin in sight.

Huh. So they hadn't caught one yet. That was good for him. They didn't even appear to be looking.

When Denmark got closer to the two, calling out a greeting, Iceland took one look at him and bolted to hide behind Norway.

"Aw c'mon, Ice!" Denmark approached them, an offended look replacing his smile.

"You're trying too hard." Norway commented, flatly.

"I am trying just enough," Denmark replied, sticking his tounge out at the Norwegian, who rolled his eyes.

Iceland, of course, remained silent.

"What are you guys doing out here anyways?" Denmark asked, glancing around, "all that's here is rocks and ice and water."

"We were going for a walk."

"Walks are boring though!" Denmark protested before smirking at the child who was attempting to hide, "Hey Ice! I wanna show you something pretty fun!"

Iceland gave him a dull look. Norway facepalmed and said, "You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

"It's not stupid! It's fun!" Denmark grinned as he raced down the pebbly beach to the cold ocean.

"Big brother, what's he doing?" Iceland asked, tugging at the hem of Norway's tunic.

"By the looks of it, he's going for a swim."

"...why?"

"Because he's stupid." Norway pinched the bridge of his nose. "Remember that, and your dealings with him will go much smoother."

Iceland nodded and watched the Dane with a faint spark of interest.

And just as Norway had said, Denmark dove into the ocean, swimming like an expert. He had only been swimming fir a short minute when a cool breeze blew by, chilling the Dane to the bone.

"Holy- This is freezing!"

"I could have told you that," Norway said unhelpfully.

Denmark caught Iceland's eye. "...you stop judging me."

Iceland simply shook her head in reply, almost amused by the show-off who was now frantically swimming.

"He's still weird."

"I know he is." Norway raised his voice. "You better get out if you don't want to turn into an icicle."

"No! I have to do this!"

"You idiot." Norway held his head and sighed.

"When'll he get out?"

"When he's satisfied. We might as well just wait for it."

Iceland nodded and climbed onto one of the rocks. "I woke up over there," she said, pointing to further down the shore.

Norway glanced over, "Did you now?"

"Yes. And it was really cold." she paused, watching Denmark continue to swim, "do you want to go see?"

"Alright." They stood and the little girl led Norway over to the spot.

"This is it."

She pointed at what looked like a nest of rocks that she had awaken in. Norway frowned; as she had told him earlier, it was pokey and it didn't look comfortable. He noticed feathers were surrounding the outside of the rocks.

Iceland added before the Norwegian could ask, "There were puffins..."

"Why do you like puffins so much?" Norway asked curiously. Iceland shrugged.

"They're pretty, and they're everywhere."

"Ah, interesting. Speaking of, we still need to get you a puffin."

Iceland sat down in the rock nest.

"There don't seem to be much out right now," Norway said, looking around, "but we'll be sure to get you one before we leave."

Iceland looked up at him in surprise. "We're leaving?"

"Yes, I was only here to ensure they made it here and began settling."

"Oh... when?"

"Likely in two or three days."

Iceland suddenly looked worried. "Am I going to be by myself?"

"No, unless you'd rather-"

"I want to come with you!" the young Icelander interrupted the Norwegian.

"A-alright," Norway replied, surprised. "Are you sure?" The little girl nodded adamently.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You would be away from your home for a long time."

"But I would be by myself." Iceland grabbed Norway's arm and stared at him hard. "I can't be by myself!"

The Norewegian knelt down to her height. "You wouldn't be alone. More settlers are going to come soon, and you'll get bigger."

"But I want to be with you."

Norway felt something inside him swell and shatter. "I won't always be around. I need to travel a lot of places."

"Still!"

"H-hey Icel-land!" Denmark shouted, teeth chattering from the combination of the cold weather and freezing ocean.

Iceland promptly hid behind Norway who was staring at the Dane, unimpressed.

"Feel like listening to me when I say things are stupid now?" Norway quipped. Denmark shook like a dog, water droplets spraying everywhere.

"I do what I want, Norge."

"Right." Norway shook his head in disgust.

"So Icey! How did you like my swimming skills?" Denmark asked, grinning.

"It was stupid."

"Huh?" Denmark's smile faltered.

"The water is cold. You could freeze."

"But, uh... forget the fact that the water was cold," Denmark repeated again, "how did you like my swimming?"

There was a brief silence as Iceland gave the Dane a glare, "It doesn't matter. The water is still cold."

"You're cold!" Denmark shot back. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well it's weird. Stop it."

"So you want me to be myself?"

"Don't say yes..." Norway told his little sister, frowning.

Iceland looked torn between the two options. Denmark frowned at her and said, "Hey, I like you. What's your problem with me?"

"You're weird and annoying." Iceland responded with no hesitation.

"But that's when I try to be nice to you!" Denmark complained. His face then lit up, an idea hitting him, "Wait! Norway. I have an idea! Maybe I can hang out with Iceland!"

They both stared at him.

"No," Iceland said flatly.

"Will it stop you from doing stupid things?"

"They're not stupid! And yeah, I'll stop trying to impress Ice!" Denmark replied, matter if factly.

"I don't believe you." Norway crossed his arms.

"Just see!" The Dane held out a hand to the little girl. "Come on, please? Just for a little bit?"

After a long hesitation, Iceland took it. "Just for a little bit."

"You don't have to worry Norway!" Denmark saluted the Norwegian who rolled his eyes in reply, "You go do some stuff and I'll watch Icey!"

"You better watch it, Dane." With that single warning, Norway turned on his heel and headed back towards camp.

"Yeah! You do that!" Denmark gave a thumbs up before returning his attention to Iceland, "So... whatcha wanna do?"

"Um..." the youth frowned, "what do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Iceland gave him a flat look. "Stop it."

"Okay."

Denmark kicked a stone, thinking. Finally, he turned to her, "You still want a puffin?"

Iceland nodded. "But you don't think I should."

Denmark facepalmed. "You say you don't like me, so why do you cling to every word I say?"

Iceland shrugged.

Denmark continued, "Well, I decided that puffins are a great pet. And I take back what I said."

Iceland shook her head. "I wanted to be with big brother when we got one."

"...fine then."

Denmark glanced around the premises, "We could go climbing on those rocks... Do you like rock climbing?'

"I guess so..."

"Great!" Denmark grabbed her hand and pulled her over. Between the rocks were small, clear tidepools that required stepping over.

As soon as they climbed onto the rocks, Denmark noticed a small puffin perched on one of the many rocks. He mentally noted that he'd catch it after they finished climbing. Whether Iceland wanted Norway there or not. Denmark couldn't explain why it was so important to him, but he had to make Iceland like him. It was a personal mission. Denmark turned to Iceland who was making his way up to another stone,."Look, a puffin!"

Iceland glanced over in the direction Denmark had pointed.

"Uh-huh?" she nodded, before returning her attention to climbing, teetering precariously but managing to catch herself before she plummeted into one of the tidepools.

Denmark frowned, trying to search for a new topic, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

_This kid is awkward!_ he thought, squirming a bit. _She really is a mini-Norge, and that's creepy as hell! Norge is creepy all by himself!_

The Dane sighed, close to giving up. This wasn't how he imagined everything to turn out. Especially when he spent days trying to find her.

"Iceland," Denmark caught the girl's attention. Before he could finish, the puffin let out a loud squack and hopped off of its stone, swooping towards Denmark.

"Whoa!" Denmark stumbled back in surprise, knocking into something solid before catching his balance as the puffin took a snap at his hair. He swatted at the puffin, yelling curses at it until it flew away. Denmark glared at the fleeing bird, saying under his breath, "This is why I hate puffins. Completely useless..." he raised his voice, "that was something, eh Iceland?"

No response.

"Iceland?" Denmark turned around to see no child climbing rocks anymore.

He heard a small wimper from somewhere below him, and glanced down to see the small nation halfway submerged in a tidepool. Her hands were scraped and bleeding, and she was soaking wet.

"Agh! Iceland!" Denmark stepped into the tidepool to pick up the nation from getting any more wet, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me more!"

Iceland shivered violently as a wind whipped around the pair, clenching her fists to hide the flow of blood. Her lower lip trembled and she blinked back tears, making a valiant attempt not to cry.

Denmark's expression softened, "Hey... it's alright. We'll go get you changed and get you some bandages for your hands." With that, he carried the girl back to camp.

ust as they were walking in and caught the sight of their fellow nation, the thought hit Denmark,

Norway's gonna kill me.

Shit.

"Iceland, let's go this way." Denmark made a dash to a pile of supplies so that Norway wouldn't see them. The youth didn't even question why. She knew very well who the Dane was hiding from, "We need to get you some dry clothes..."

"I don't have any," she said with a trembling voice. "This is all I have."

Denmark ran a shaking hand through his hair as Iceland sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You're brother's gonna murder me. It's my last day alive. Nice knowing you, kid."

There was a moment of silence between them with the exception of Iceland's sniffles.

"What are you two doing?"

Denmark's heart jumped into his throat. Oh gods, he just wanted to live a little longer. He gently pushed Iceland back as subtly as he could, trying to keep her out of sight.

"H-hey Norge. What's up?"

"I was working on constructing more shelter for my men when I saw you and Iceland." the Norwegian arched an eyebrow, "Tell me, why is Iceland behind your back?"

"S-she is?" Denmark stammered, his throat very dry. He glanced over his shoulder. "Oh hey Ice."

She didn't answer and instead the air was filled with the sound of her teeth chattering.

Norway's eyes darted from the trembling girl to the nervous Dane. It didn't take him long to put the pieces together.

"What did you do?!" Norway demanded, advancing quickly towards Denmark.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Denmark backed away, tripping over a stray rock. Norway narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying. Why is Iceland wet and upset?"

Denmark snapped. "It was an accident!"

"What was it?!"

Norway halted his advance when Iceland tugged on his sleeve and wordlessly held up her hands, eyes watering again. The Norwegian sent Denmark a scathing glare and kneeled down to examine her. Her hands were more cut up than Denmark remembered and was afraid of what Norway was going to say. By the looks of it, the Dane was going to be murdered within the next two minutes.

"I'm just gonna...leave..."

"Stay." Norway's voice cut like a knife. He lowered it and said to Iceland, "What happened."

Her violet eyes flickered from her brother to Denmark. In an uncertain voice, she answered "I fell over."

Denmark nearly collapsed in shock.

"You fell?" Norway's eyebrows raised.

Iceland nodded, water droplets falling from her hair.

"The Dane didn't do anything?"

"No." Iceland raised her head. "It was an accident."

Women, Denmark decided, work in mysterious ways even when they're small.

"If you say so..." Norway sounded doubtful himself. "I'm going to get you some bandages and a blanket." The Norwegian left the Icelander with Denmark who still seemed slightly shocked by her covering for him.

"...Do you like me?" Denmark needed to know. Then his personal mission could be complete.

"I tolerate you." Iceland's voice was emotionless and her face was just as much so.

"...you're weirdly mature for a little kid."

**Lolo: Hiya, everyone! Lolo and Hatsu here! Well, Hatsu and Lolo is our account name, so HATSU AND LOLO HERE! This chapter here has been finished since... two days ago? Yeah.**

**Hatsu: We haven't been able to get it up. Sorry for the delay!**

**Lolo: Yup. And this chapter was kinda Denmark somewhat winning Iceland's affections. Not really.**

**Hatsu: Norway still has him beat.**

**Lolo: And I don't blame her. Anyways, thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed so far, fav'd this as well as added this to their alerts!**

**Hatsu: Yes! Thank you! Oh, the link to my drawing is on our profile if anyone wants to see it.**

**Lolo: Y'know, the one that was so cute that I died. Go check it out!**

**Hatsu: Please review while you're at it. School starts in four days (for me) so updates will be slower, but reviews make us more motivated.**

**Lolo: Ha-ha. Mine doesn't start for another week! But yes, please do review!**

**Hatsu: Bye!**


	4. Puffins

Despite what Iceland had told him, Norway kept shooting suspicious glares in Denmark's direction for the remainder of the day. The Dane didn't particularly mind, as Norway couldn't prove anything without Iceland's testimony. Speaking of, Iceland wasn't talking with Denmark much after the incident nor did she stick around when they were left alone. She typically trailed after Norway, as usual, not paying Denmark any attention. It didn't bother him as much, now that he knew she didn't truly hate him.

After days of hard work, Norway finally decided that it was about time that they left. Of course, they couldn't leave without the puffin that the Norwegian had promised the youth. The day before they were to set off, Iceland led the two elder nations to the area she said had the most puffins. Denmark eyed the many puffins that were hopping across the pebbles, "How the hell are we going to catch one of those?!"

"We'll figure something out."

"Well, have fun with that," Denmark grumbled, sitting down on a rock. "When you think of something, let me know."

Norway felt the young nation tug on his tunic, "They like fish."

"We'll lure them then." Norway turned around to head back to camp.

"Hey, where are you going, Norge?"

"We can't catch a bird with out bare hands."

"...Oh."

They went back to camp, grabbed the supplies they needed, and went back. Norway told Iceland to wait out of the way in case one of the birds lost it and started attacking.

Norway's attention turned to Denmark who was untangling the net, "You lure them by holding the fish."

"Okay! I can do that!" Denmark beamed, happy to help.

He grabbed one of the slimy, dead fish and slowly approached the crowd of birds.

"Here, puffin," he called softly, "come get the cold, dead fish-cod-thing..."

He stayed in the outstretched position for an agonizingly long time, until one of the puffins finally decided to get close. Denmark tensed, ready to pin it to the ground, when the puffin suddenly lunged forward and snatched the fish from his hand.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as the puffin opened its wings and took off with the fish in its beak, "The hell was that?!"

Behind him, Denmark heard Iceland giggle.

"Hey, don't you laugh at me!"

Iceland bit her lip to suppress the giggles and just shook her head at him.

Norway rolled his eyes, "Try again, Dane."

Denmark stuck his tongue out at the two and swiped another dead fish from the bucket. The same thing happened this time around as well, though two birds fought over the fish before taking off and one managed to leave a long scratch on Denmark's hand.

"Oh shit!" Denmark immediately applied pressure to the wound using his opposite hand. He turned to Norway, "Hey Norge! Got bandages?"

In reply, Norway threw rags over in the Dane's direction.

"...thanks."

"You asked for them."

After wrapping his hand, Denmark turned to try again with the puffins. This time more puffins had flown over to take a bite of the fish. Out of frustration Denmark asked, "Hey Norge, can I hold the net?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"If I let you hold the net, you'll get overly excited and trip over your own two feet or something. Everything will get messed up."

Denmark didn't have the heart to argue. He did have that kind of history. He sighed and repeated the same process, only this time, a whole flock of puffins came for the fish. Denmark almost dropped the bait and made a run for it if Norway hadn't told the Dane to stay in place. His hand was attacked by the puffins fighting over the fish, immediately jerking away from the swarm.

"This is pointless!" Denmark complained loudly.

"Is not!" Iceland responded hotly.

"Is so!"

"Shut up." Norway intervened, shooting Denmark a glare. "We're doing this until we catch a puffin."

"By the time we catch one of those damned puffins, my hands going to be bitten down to the bone!" Denmark retorted, then accusingly pointed at the Norwegian, "Besides! This is your fault! You can't seem to throw a net down on one of these fucking birds if your life depended on it!"

"I never said you had to to help," Norway snapped, his dull eyes narrowing into daggers.

"I said I would, but you're sure as hell not making it easy!"

Iceland watched the argument with an expression torn between anxiety, amusement, and irritation. The two elders were about ready to murder the other when Iceland threw a small pebble at the Dane's back, "Stop it. I'll get my puffin by myself."

And with that, the child went over to the wooden pail to get herself bait.

"Are you serious?" Denmark asked disbelievingly, "You'll get yourself pecked to death."

Iceland paid him no attention, and instead walked purposefully into the large cluster of puffins and upturned the entire bucket. As soon as she did so, puffins crowded around the young child to snatch them selves lunch. Iceland then bent over, picked up a rather small one and made her way outside of the cluster.

She looked up at her two dumbstruck elders. "I got one."

Denmark's glanced at his wounded hand then back at the Icelander who lacked scratches or bruises from those violent birds.

"I don't get it!"

"They like me," the little girl shrugged, stroking her puffin's soft feathers. "They must not like you much."

Denmark frowned, "Whatever... anyone up for puffin tonight?"

"That's not funny." Iceland gave the Dane a hard stare.

"Okay, yeah, I'll admit that wasn't very classy."

"What do you know about class?" Norway asked him flatly.

"Everything! I was born classy! People back home call me the Classy Dane!"

"...Let's head back."

It was getting dark at this point; they had spent the majority of the day packing up getting ready to leave. Norway wanted to shove off as soon as the sun rose. When they returned to the camp, the sun had completely set and the temperature was dropping fast.

"We need to go to sleep soon, alright?" Norway said to Iceland, who nodded. She seemed tired from the day's activity. After they ate a light dinner, Iceland was fast asleep, her new puffin nestled close by to her.

"Jeez," Denmark sighed, looking at them. "To think it was that simple the whole time."

"Hm."

XxX

That morning before the sun had risen, vikings were awake hauling their remaining things onto their ships. Norway was watching, making sure things were running smoothly. Naturally, Denmark was still asleep. Iceland, as a small child, was understandable, but she actually managed to wake up when Norway did and spent the morning sleepily following her brother around doing her best to keep out of the way. Iceland, as a small child, was understandable, but she actually managed to wake up when Norway did and spent the morning sleepily following her brother around doing her best to keep out of the way.

"...huh?" he moaned, blinking awake. He noticed the position of the sun in the sky and bolted upright. "Shit!"

"You slept in again." the man explained, staring at the blond. The Dane raced to the beach where the travelers were climbing into their boats, preparing to leave.

He jumped onto the flagship, landing just as they were about to shove off. Denmark scowled at Norway. "You were going to leave me behind."

"You didn't wake up."

"But I would be stranded there!"

Iceland had fallen back asleep in Norway's arms, and he shifted her to a more comfortable position.

"I fail to see the problem."

"You're really cold, you know that?"

"And yet you continue to bother me..."

"Where's the alcohol?"

"No."

Denmark huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to be a long trip." He turned back to the Norwegian. "Hey, what are we going to do?"

Norway glanced at him. "About what?"

"Icey. You're out on expeditions all the time, are you just going to leave her alone at your house?"

"I'll figure that out later."

"Hey! He can stay at my place with Finny and Sve!"

"I trust Finland and Sweden, but not you..."

"Whoa, hold on. You trust Sweden the Un-Friendly Giant and Finland the Warfare Psycho, but not me?"

Norway considered the question. "Finland's not bad. He probably just wasn't happy about the subjugation."

"Let me tell you Norge, that guy is insane. You should have seen him fight; I did the world a favor."

"The point is, those two have my trust." Norway stared at Denmark.

"How do I gain your trust?"

"I'm not sure you can at this point."

"What?!"

"You've lost my trust too long ago for me to even consider it now."

"...Jerk."

"Back to the topic at hand," Norway said, "I have some reservations about leaving Iceland at your house, but there's not much that can be done. I'm too busy and she certainly can't come with me."

"Right, she'll be just fine with us!" Denmark replied, grinning.

"I'm sure she will."

Denmark stuck his tongue out. "You still sound distrustful."

A heavy sigh. "It is going to be a long couple of weeks on this ship..."


	5. Finland and Mr Sweden

The trip back from Iceland was only slightly more bearable than the first time around, mainly because Iceland herself was on board and all the alcohol was stashed. Denmark had spent most of his time searching for the alcohol, thinking he'd actually find the drink. Iceland was in awe at the wooden ship they sat in. She would watch the waves crash against their ship, staying close to Norway whenever the boat would rock.

The few weeks spent on the ship were fairly peaceful with mild weather, which Norway was grateful for. He's rather not lose anybody to a storm. It had been almost a month when they had finally hit their designated land.

As soon as the distant place was in view, Denmark was ready to jump into the water and swim back himself. He was really going to do it, until Norway told him to stop doing stupid things. The Dane grumbled to himself as he settled back into the boat. Denmark was in a sour mood due to the lack of alcohol.

However, the Norwegians could barely put up with him when he was sober, so it was a good thing despite his sour attitude. Iceland was excited to be able to walk on solid ground. After all, she was only a child. She hadn't seemed to like the ship much, despite how enamored she was with the waves. She knew to keep out of the way of the sailors, though, so the journey wasn't altogether unpleasant for her.

The closer the ship advanced to land, Denmark's mood slowly began to lighten, a smile crossing his features.

"Ah man, I'm so looking forward to this," he sighed, leaning his face into the breeze. "Hey Ice, come and try this."

Iceland glanced over, unsure on whether or not to listen to the Dane. He tended to bring her into trouble. Eventually she decided, "No. I'll get wet again."

"Relax!" Denmark drawled, "I won't let that happen again. Besides-"

"I knew you pushed her." Norway cut in.

Oh... right, they hadn't told Norway what happened. However, Denmark disagreed with the Norwegian's comment. "I did not! It was an accident! Right, Iceland?"

She nodded once, already bored with the conversation.

"How much longer, big brother?" she changed the topic.

Denmark interrupted the blond before he could respond, "From here, probably another ten to twenty minutes!"

"Oh. Good." Iceland moved away from the side of the ship. "So what's this place like?"

"We're going to my place and it is a hell of a lot of fun!" Denmark grinned cheekily, "plus there's a lot more alcohol here!"

Norway narrowed his eyes at him, threatening the Dane without a word.

"But I, uh, won't give any to you..." Denmark coughed, catching the Norwegian's eye, "And I won't drink too much..."

That was an obvious lie.

Norway sighed. "I sure hope Sweden and Finland can keep you on a leash..."

Iceland looked up at him and blinked in confusion. "Who?"

"They live with me!" Denmark jerked a thumb towards himself, "they pretty much do all the cleaning and cooking and shit."

"Why?"

"Because I took them over! Watch out for Finny, that guy's merciless. And Sve is all..." Denmark let out an involuntary shudder. "...Yeah."

"Really?"

"Don't listen to him." Norway rolled his eyes, "they won't be that way towards you."

"Oh."

Denmark pouted. "Just once, can you let me give advice."

Norway stared at him flatly, remaining silent.

"...Point taken."

One of the men shouted that they were less than a few minutes away from the shore. With that, the rest of the trip was spent in silence with the exception of the vikings grunting as they rowed the ship. Finally, after weeks, they landed on solid ground. Denmark jumped off the ship and onto the beach. "Yeeeaaaaassss!"

As he did so, his foot caught onto a root and the blond found himself falling straight to the ground resulting in a few cuts. Norway helped Iceland out of the ship before getting out himself. "Get up," Norway told Denmark, "We need to go to your place."

"Can't get up," Denmark moaned, "I love the land too much."

Iceland jumped on him.

Denmark let out a yelp, "Okay, I'm getting up."

She hopped off of his back and raced down the beach, stretching out her legs. Norway instructed his men to take care of the rest, then head home.

"Iceland!" he called after the little girl, "We're leaving!"

She tripped slightly as she hurried back, and latched into her brother's sleeve. "Are we walking?"

"Yes. There's no other way to get there."

"How long are we walking?" she asked as she kicked a pebble with her small foot.

"I dunno." Denmark replied, trailing behind the two.

She just shrugged. "Oh well. I can do it."

The walk was much longer than expected. Iceland was often distracted by the foreign plants and animals she saw. And once, her puffin had flown out of her grasp so the trio spent nearly thirty minutes trying to catch the bird. Once they did, everything went much more smoothly. Eventually, the three finally made it to Denmark's large, sprawling house.

Iceland blinked, not expecting the Dane to be this successful. She stayed closer to Norway, slightly intimidated by the size.

"Well, here we are!"

Denmark glanced back at the two, who hadn't moved. "Hey, you guys coming?"

Norway pulled Iceland's hand. "Let's go."

She let Norway lead her down the path to the front of the house. Denmark gestured for them to enter first, "After you."

Without a word, Norway stepped inside with Iceland in tow.

The inside was dark and seemingly uninhabited, until Denmark stepped forward and hollered, "Hey Finny! Sve! Come here!"

A shattering sound echoed through the house, making it seem like someone inside had smashed the whatever object was closest to them, before the footsteps began approaching.

The inside was dark and seemingly uninhabited, until Denmark stepped forward and hollered, "Hey Finny! Sve! Come here!"

A shattering sound echoed through the house, making it seem like someone inside had smashed the whatever object was closest to them, before the footsteps began approaching.

"What now?!" a voice snapped before a young man came into view, looking furious.

Iceland shrank back behind Norway as a small blond leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and glaring at the Dane.

"Calm down Finny, it's just us."

"Do not call me that!" Finland's glare darkened, "I am sick of working for you!" It was then that the small Icelander caught his eye and immediately his features lightened, his tone much friendlier, "Who is this?"

"Oh sure," Denmark grumbled, "you see her and everything's all peachy."

Iceland shyly shrank back behind her brother.

"This is Iceland," Norway introduced. "Iceland, say hello."

"Hello." she murmured, avoiding eye contact.

A smile broke out on Finland's face, "Hello! I'm Finland. Are you staying here with Mr. Sweden and me?"

"Um, yeah I'm here, too." Denmark coughed, adding his input, "Kinda own the place."

"Yes, but I don't like you," Finland replied, just as cheerfully as before.

Iceland grinned at him, and Denmark threw his arms in the air.

"Of course!"

The Icelander decided that she liked Finland. She looked up at Norway for confirmation.

"Yes, she's staying here." the Norwegian replied for her.

Finland looked slightly surprised, but said, "Oh I see. I suppose you should meet Mr. Sweden then?"

"Who's Mr. Sweden?" Iceland asked, softly.

"Hmm." Finland hummed as he thought of an appropriate word to describe the Swede. Finally, he shrugged, excusing himself to go find the man. "Come on," Norway said. Denmark grimaced.

"Agh, Sweden. Do we have to?"

"You don't." Norway responded, flatly.

"Okay then." Denmark rocked on his heels, grinning, "I'm getting some alcohol." and with that, the Dane left the room.

"...I want to get away from him," Iceland said quietly.

Norway snorted. "Don't we all..."

Finland poked his head around the corner. "Mr. Norway, are you two coming?"

"Yes." The two followed the Finn down hallways, Finland often peeking in each room they passed, searching for Sweden. After a few minutes of wandering, they eventually found the tall blond in the kitchen.

"Mr. Sweden! Mr. Norway's here, and there's a little girl too." Finland greeted the large man with a slightly trembling but more-or-less comfortable voice. "Mr. Norway says she's a new one of us."

Sweden's gaze lowered down to the youth who was now making an attempt to hide behind Norway. His eyes darted to Finland, "What's h'r n'me?"

"Iceland."

The little girl went silent and hid her face once more.

"She's shy." Norway said as his explanation.

"Don't take it personally, Mr. Sweden." Finland reassured the Swede.

Sweden nodded and turned away.

"Found it!" they heard Denmark call, and in a few moments he came traipsing into the kitchen, bottle in hand.

"Great," Norway's voice was bitter, "I'll sleep outside tonight."

"Shut up, Norge!" Denmark stuck his tongue out before popping the cork off and taking a swig.

Finland, irritated, left the room, stating he was leaving to tidy up a little, leaving the four alone. Iceland, to everyone's surprise, actually followed Finland out the door.

"Where's Ice going?" Denmark started to head their direction, but was stopped by Norway who grabbed his shirt collar.

"Don't follow them."

"Eh? Why?"

"In about five minutes, you're going to be drunk, and you are going to stay away from Iceland when that happens. Every time it happens."

"Then I'll never drink again!"

"..."

"...Starting tomorrow." he grinned, draining the rest of the bottle.

"Don't expect me to hold you to that," Norway sighed.

Denmark rolled his eyes and turned to Sweden. "Hey Sve, can we get some food here? Long trip and all."

The look that Sweden shot Denmark would weaken even the toughest of men. The Dane stared, "Or...I could wait. I'm not that hungry..."

**A/N:**

**Hatsu: I am ashamed.**

**Lolo: We have abandoned this story. We are sorry. We will not let that happen again. Never!**

**Hatsu: And it's such a short chapter...**

**Lolo: We'll make it up to you guys next chapter. In the meantime, check out our other fics that we post. On our individual accounts and our combined.**

**Hatsu: We've got some nice shit.**

**Lolo: And like our Facebook pages. I posted the links to our profile. I bet you guys didn't hear about Austria's pre-peeled banana ban. And I bet you would love all of the pictures Hatsu and I post.**

**Hatsu: Yeaaaahhh :D**

**Lolo: So until next time :D**

**Hatsu: Bye!**


End file.
